


Thrown Back In Time

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Harry is a professor, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Waking up in 1975, Harry is 23 and while waiting to find a way to get back to his timeline he takes up a position as the Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor. Having already been disillusioned to his father's bullying ways back in his fifth year Harry isn't going to stand by and watch as his father and his friends bully a man who Harry knew as a hero back in his time.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a pained groan, Harry immediately searched for his glasses only to find he couldn't feel them. Keeping his eyes closed Harry frantically felt around him but found nothing. 

"Awake now, are we?" The sound of the Hogwart's Matron, Harry was confused. 

"Miss Pomfrey?" Harry squinted his eyes, the pain in his head still throbbed and the harsh lights of the Hospital Wing would not help any. 

"Have we met before, mister?" The woman sounded both amused and confused as she handed Harry a pain reliever. Downing the potion without so much as a grimace Harry let out a sigh of relief. He let his eyes adjust before he focused on the matron who stood, waiting patiently. 

"You look younger." Harry paused and looked around, the room looked the same, the walls still blindingly white, and the scent of lemon was everpresent. "How did I get back here?" He asked himself, recalling that he was in his cottage, practicing some of the spells he had found in a parseltongue journal. 

"Ah, Poppy, I see our new guest has woken." The sound of Albus' voice sent Harry grasping for purchase. 

"Professor!" Harry gaped. "You're alive!"

"Are you alright, mister..." The matron waited for the odd man to provide his name. 

"It's me, Harry. Don't you remember me?" Harry turned to look at the headboard of the bed, only to find his name not carved in the wood. 

"Harry? I'm sorry but I have never met you before." Poppy directed her statement at the Headmaster. "Why don't you tell us what happened before you woke up here?" 

"I was at my cottage, I was practicing some spells, I think I mispronounced something but next thing I know I'm back at Hogwarts and you're alive!" Harry was staring at the Headmaster with conflicting emotions. Harry felt out o his depth, everything was so confusing. "What year is it?!" 

"It's 1975, Mister Potter." 

"Oh my god, ohmygod!" Harry stood and started to pace. "I was born in 1980!" He felt lightheaded. 

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Poppy asked while never taking her eyes off the distressed man. "He is a time traveler, has this ever happened?" 

"No, Poppy, it has not." There was a pause. "How old are you, my boy?" 

"I'm 23, I'm an Auror." Harry didn't feel like he should say any more, he didn't want to spoil the future, he didn't want anyone to know his relation to the students, it would not do to be accused of being bias.

"Ah, splendid, I am indeed needing a DADA Professor and while we try and find a way to get you back to your own time, you can teach here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled something rotten and Harry was reminded of all the plans and schemes the elderly man had made him suffer. 

"Do you really think that would be a good idea, Albus? Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Poppy asked quickly, fussing silently over Harry, who had finally sat down on the bed. 

"I'm sure all will be fine. We just need to get Harry another identity." With that, the Headmaster turned on his heel and walked out of the Medwing, leaving Harry to reel in the realization he was in the past. 

* * *

 

All the teachers were making their way to the Great Hall as the students were just now arriving in Hogsmeade. Harry had adopted a name of Harrison Edwards. 

Having arrived a month before school started up again, Harry was able to find his way to Gringotts and when his situation was explained and proof was given, a contract was signed that stated that any money Harry used before he got back to his time would be taken out of his account to make up for his expenses. He even took his masters again so he could teach and passed with flying colors, much to the surprise of the examiners. 

He now had a master is Defense, Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions. The last two barely just scraping by. He, in a fit of boredom, had finished his lesson plans for the first term finished before the first week in the past. He was both pleased with his proactive ways and painfully reminded of Hermione. He missed his friends, the future, his time. 

Albus had introduced him to the staff the day after he arrived but only Poppy and Albus knew he was from the future. The story was he was privately tutored. 

As students came in, Harry realized how little he knew about the generation from before him. He recognized very few people. Before he could search for his parents, Minerva lead in small first years. Having missed many of the sortings, Harry clapped for every student and enjoyed the experience from the teacher's table. 

"...And again, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now! We have a new Professor this year, Harrison Edwards, please and thank you." Harry stood and smiled at the student body, mentally smirking when he heard a few whispers of the cursed DADA position. "As I'm sure we are all very hungry, dig in!" 

Harry made polite small talk with the half-goblin he used to know as his professor throughout the meal. When everyone was released Harry made his way back to his office and silently organized his desk for the upcoming classes in two days. He was very pleased with his work and made sure to post his hours on the outside of his classrooms and his office. 

He vowed to himself, that no matter how long he stayed in the past, he would do the best he could as a teacher, he may have some influence on the students that would lead on a war. 

\---

The weekend before classes passed quickly and Harry was excited to start teaching. He enjoyed it, and now that the lessons were planned and not improvised on the spot he knew he would enjoy the experience much more. 

The first day was simple and easy. He gave a small test to the second and third years to see where they were and outlined his teaching style. 50/50 practical and theory.

He was most looking forward to the second day, as he had the fifth and seventh years, the most important years in his mind. He would not let his students fail, no matter their house. He had long ago gotten over the prejudices and found them annoying and detrimental to a learning environment. He understood peer competition, but the way the House Rivalries had ended up he wished the school would just disband the idea entirely. The school houses stopped mattering when they graduated. 

\---

As the OWL students piled in he sighed at the obvious separation. Slytherin's on one side and Gryffindor on the other. While he knew today was going to be difficult he was just glad all the OWL students didn't have the class at the same time like when he went to school. He didn't think he could handle all four houses at one time. 

"Good morning, as most of you know I'm Harrison Edwards, Professor Edwards or Harrison is fine. Now, before class officially starts I want to stress to you the importance of your OWLs. I'm sure you will continue to hear this speech in every class but in Defence, I take this seriously. Your OWLs and NEWTs will shape your future. No matter what you think, you will not be hired just because you're a Slytherin or vice versa. I have strict rules and I expect you all to follow them." Harry paused to meet the eyes of some students. He was momentarily taken back when he caught the eyes of his parents. "No talking while I'm talking, a pretty elementary rule that I will enforce with loss of points and detentions if I need to. Second, no name calling or bullying of  _any_ kind." He made sure to look directly at the group of four Gryffindors. James and Sirius just smirked while Remus ducked his head and Peter missed the implications. "Thirdly, when I assign homework, I expect it done. No exceptions." He leaned against his desk and flicked his wand and his course outline showed on the board. "Take notes or don't, that is up to you but if you don't, just remember that I will not be showing them again." 

Only a few students took notes. He planned on a pop quiz in the next class and would see what to expect of his students for rest of the term. 

\---

When the second class with the fifth years came around he watched them all take their seats before he sent quizzes flying out to each desk. Most of the Gryffindors looked disgruntled at the sight of them. 

"Begin, when you're finished turn them in at my desk." After five minutes Severus stood to turn in his test and before he was halfway to the front James sent a tripping jinx. Harrison nearly growled, his magic catching Severus before he hit the floor. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention Mister Potter, tonight at seven." Harrison took the test with a smile to Severus and observed the class. The Gryffindors were fuming and the Slytherin's gaping, well as close to gaping as Purebloods would allow themselves in public. 

"That's not fair! It's Snivillus' fault!" Sirius stood, face red. 

"Thirty points for name calling, twenty for speaking back, ten for shouting. Detention at eight, Mister Black." He replied cooly. "Anyone else?" He questioned and when he was met with silence he gestured for everyone to continue. 

The following minutes were passed as students began to turn in their tests. With only fifteen minutes having had passed and another hour left to the class Harrison collected the quizzes and faced the class. "Now, can any of you perform a simple disarming spell?" 

Many hands went up. 

"Everyone who believes they can, or want to try, please, line in front of me." He smiled when half of the class formed a line. "Now, Miss Evans, correct?" When his mother nodded he gestured for her to begin. On the second try, she got his wand and he awarded her five points. The next two students, Slytherins, got the spell on their first try and awarded them each five points. James Potter was next. He awarded him five points as well but when he went to go back to his desk he knocked into Severus, sending the scrawnier boy back a few feet. "Ten points Mister Potter." 

"I didn't mean to!" The boy shouted indignantly. 

"Ah, yes, were those three feet of walking space not adequate enough? It really is a wonder the people before you managed to not bulldoze their way through the other students. Or perhaps you just have no regard for your classmates, in which event I would have also taken points. Either way, Mister Potter, take your seat." Harrison raised an eyebrow when his father only stomped to his desk with a red face. 

The class ended soon after, with an assignment on the history and use of the disarming spell, one foot was assigned and with his free period, he corrected all the tests. He was pleased with most students but found others lacking. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x

The first month finished fairly quickly, his class becoming common gossip as his teaching was fair and without bias. James and Sirius often ended up in detentions, and while some Gryffindor's felt he was unfair, most pleased to note that anyone who broke the rules faced the same punishments. 

The first staff meeting was at five in the morning and while having grown up being forced to be up at the early hours of the morning, Harry was not a morning person. He silently walked with Minerva to the staff room behind the teacher table, the side room he remembers the Tri-Wizard Champions went after their names were called. 

"Ah, thank you for waking up early, I know most of us enjoy all the sleep we can get." Albus smiled before sitting down, pouring some tea for himself. "Now, Heads, how are your students?" 

Minerva spoke first. "Some of the first years a bit homesick but after sending letters they seem to be getting along nicely." The same view was shared with the other Heads. 

"Any concerns about any students?" Albus asked, most likely not expecting an answer. 

"Yes, actually. I have many concerns." Harry spoke, feeling himself flush slightly when all eyes turned to him. "James Potter and Sirius Black mostly, and their two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." At the curious looks, he felt his jaw drop. "Certainly you've noticed they're bullies!" He felt anger when Albus just smiled. 

"It's just boys being boys, Harrison, surely you aren't concerned over this?" While his smile was soft, his eyes were hard. 

"Constant and persistent bullying is not 'boys being boys' and I am worried that you have such a view while being in charge of so many children." He looked at the other professors. "They are not simply pranks, humiliating someone on a daily basis is cause for concern. Physically harming someone regularly is not something to ignore." 

"James and Sirius, both two very promising students-"

"Potter and Black are nothing but bullies and letting them get away with what they do will only enforce the belief that there are no consequences for their actions. While Lupin and Pettigrew do not actively participate they stand by and watch." 

"They were just having fun." 

"Are you saying it is okay to expose a fellow student to their classmates in broad daylight is harmless fun? Sending another student to the medwing weekly with bruises and injuries is harmless?" By this point, most of the professors looked shamed by allowing the actions spoken of to pass without a blink of the eye. "Headmaster, you are blinded by your belief that Gryffindor's are nothing but angles is detrimental to the school you are responsible for." 

"Are you accusing me of favoritism?!" He looked outraged. 

"Yes, Headmaster. Just the other day I saw a Ravenclaw attempt a 'prank' on a Hufflepuff and was suspended by you, Minerva. This prank is one I have seen James and Sirius play on Severus multiple times and each time, you Headmaster, say it is harmless fun and give them points for creativity or making others laugh." At the pointed out fact many professors looked both ashamed of their actions and angry at the Headmaster. 

"I do believe, Harrison, that you have brought our past mistakes to light and I am not liking when I see. You are correct." Minerva took on a look of a determined lion. "James and Sirius are hereby suspended, two weeks and when they get back they can serve a weeks detention with Edwards." 

"Now Minerva-"

"I will bring this to the board Headmaster if need be," Harry stated cooly. 

"As will I." Filius seconded and Minerva after him. 

"I see, well breakfast is going to be served soon. I will be breaking the news to Potter and Black, good day." Minerva turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

"Thank you, Harrison, you reminded me of my responsibilities as a Head." 

\---

The class was quieter, the whole school was quieter with the two Gryffindor's gone. More students seemed to be happier and the Slytherin's participated in class more often. 

One day, in particular, Harry kept Severus back, as he knew the Slytherin had a free period next. "Severus, yes, could you stay behind?" At the slight nod, he smiled as he placed the collected assignments on the desk for grading. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor Edwards?" 

"Yes, Severus, is it okay for me to call you by your first name?" At the hesitant nod, Harry continued. "You have top marks, and you perfect each and every assignment, quiz and test. I just wanted to know if there is anything I can do, are you feeling challenged enough? I don't want you to be bored in my class." He smiled, signifying he was joking about the last part. 

"No, sir, everything is fine." The reserved tone felt like a spear through Harry's heart. "I know, as a fifth year, you may not be thinking about apprenticeships just yet but I would be pleased if you considered letting me take you on as an apprentice. I am aware your passion lies in Potions but please consider it. I do not know how long I will be here, between the two of us the Headmaster is not fond of me." Before Harry could continue, the classroom doors slammed open and both James and Sirius watlzed in. 

"Hello Snivillus!" Sirius sneered. 

"Thirty points, Mister Black, need you be remminded of your actions again?" 

"We are here to get our mission work." James glared at Severus with so much hatred Harry was reminded of his Uncle Vernon. 

"Ah, yes, all of which is due next class." Harry smirked as he handed them each a copy of the listed assignments.

"But their are ten!" James cried. "Class is the day after tomorrow!" 

"I would have made them due before dinner but I cannot because your Head of House wants to give you a chance. No late assignments." 

"Yes, sir." James and Sirius gritted their teeth before storming out of the room. 

"Think about the offer, yeah?" Severus just nodded and allowed Harry to walk with him to dinner. 

\---

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to convince Severus to agree to the apprentice while also trying to convince the other teachers that taking Severus on as an apprentice is a good thing.

Harry was tempted to scream at the two before him. James and Sirius had just handed in eight of the ten assignments that they missed before walking back to their seats. The rest of the class was waiting patiently, while Harry stood in front of the room looking down at the most pathetic attempts at homework he'd ever seen. They were worse than Ron's and Harry had never imagined that that feat was even possible. 

Sighing loudly he set the crumpled pieces of parchment on his desk and turned back to the class. The class was mostly subdued, emotions were mixed now that the two Gryffindors were back. Remus and Peters were very excited while most of the Gryffindors were either annoyed or disappointed. The Slytherins looked very disgusted, but the one face that Harry focused on was the slightly fearful look on Severus' face. 

"Now, do any of you know what the Patronus Charm is?" Harry smirked at many hands that were raised on the Slytherin side of the room and the few hands on the Gryffindor side of the room. "Severus, can you explain what the Patronus Charm is and what it does?" 

Harry glared at Sirius, who opened his mouth to speak, and turned to Severus and gave a small and encouraging smile. 

"The Patronus Charm is used to deflect Dementors, it is shown as a white or silver vapor. If a wizard or witch is strong enough the vapor can appear as an animal." Severus stated and Harry beamed. 

"Correct Severus, take fifteen points for Slytherin." Harry turned to the rest of the class. "Can anyone tell me the incantation?" Harry scanned the room. "Mr. Longbottom?" 

"Expecto Patronum," Frank answered. 

"Five points for Gryffindor." Walking around his desk to stand behind it Harry gestured for all his students to stand and with the flick of his wand all the desks were stacked in four piles against the walls. "We are going to practice this charm-"

"Sir?" Lily asked hesitantly and spoke again when Harry nodded for her to continue. "The Patronus Charm is a seventh-year spell." 

"Yes, and I am teaching it to them and the sixth years as well. I was taught this charm when I was thirteen and mastered it the same year. I taught this charm to other fifteen-year-olds when I was fifteen. I know you guys are capable, all you have to do it try. And if you cant', then no problem, you'll learn it later. This is a very advanced charm, so do not think yourself a failure if you cannot perform it yet. It takes time, energy, patience, and a buttload of happy memories." 

He received many nods for the students but in the back, Severus stood still, face emotionless. But Harry knew how to read the young Slytherin, he was nervous. Walking around the room, Harry corrected wand movements, hand grips, and praised many students. Finally standing behind Severus he frowned at the sight. "I'm a little surprised Severus." Harry waved a notice-me-not over themselves so he could talk to Severus without embarrassing the proud teen. 

"Professor Edwards." Severus' cheeks were tinged the slightest amount of pink but otherwise remained stoic. 

"Is there any particular part of the charm that you find difficult?" Harry asked encouragingly. 

"May I see your Patronus, Sir?" Severus asked instead of answered. Harry just nodded and waved his wand in a simple turning motion and watched as his Patronus slipped from his wand. Instead of the Stag, as Harry had always remembered, the vapor flowed out into a snake. A very large snake. Turning around and looking at Harry, the snake blinked before gliding through the air to wrap lazily around Severus before dissolving. "I can't think of a happy memory," Severus whispered. 

"You know, I found out through personal experience that the memory doesn't have to be particularly happy, just powerful." 

"Really?" Severus asked and when Harry nodded he lifted his wand and whispered the incantation. Nothing happened, second try and nothing happened, third time and a wisp of vapor escaped the wand before disappearing. 

Lifting the notice-me-not, Harry clapped Severus on the shoulder. "Very nice work Severus, keep it up." Thirty minutes passed and when class ended Harry called for James, Sirius, and Severus to all stay behind. Closing the door with the flick of his wrist, Harry stared at the three boys. His father and godfather glaring at Severus who ignored both of them entirely. "Severus, I just need to talk to James and Sirius first then we can talk, okay?" 

Harry let the silence settle for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest. "The assignments you turned it, you both will be receiving zeros and serving a week's worth of detentions with Professor McGonagall." 

"That's unfair! We turned the homework in!" James protested angrily. 

"I could hardly read either of your writing, the assignments weren't of the correct length, and the few words I could read were directly copied from the textbook." Harry sighed deeply. 

James and Sirius stormed out of the room, the doors slamming open and banging against the walls. 

"Professor?" Severus asked hesitantly. 

"Ah yes. Severus, sit down please." Harry pulled up a chair and sat in front of the nervous student. "Have you thought any more about my offer?" 

"Professor Edwards, my passion lies in Potions..." The answer was hesitant and bit reluctant. "I appreciate your offer but I can't have two apprenticeships and if I were offered a Potion apprenticeship I-" Severus looked up at Harry with reluctant eyes. 

"Severus, do you honestly believe that Professor Slughorn will offer an apprenticeship?" Harry asked curiously. 

"...No." Severus sighed. 

"I'm not saying you should give up your potion dreams." Harry leaned a little closer to make eye contact with the resigned looking Slytherin. "Never give up on that." Harry couldn't help thinking of the older man that the young teen would turn into. The youngest Potion Master in history. "Do you, honestly, want to apprentice under me?"

"Yes Professor," Severus admitted with a hint of a shy smile. 

Harry couldn't help but feel saddened that Severus had been forced to become the cold, hard, and stoic man that he had turned into. Vowing to never let that happen, Harry beamed at the Slytherin. "I will be contacting the Goblins and we can work out an Apprentice Contract an-" the doors opened and students started filing in. "We can finish this later okay, Severus?" 

* * *

 

"Harrison, may I have a word?" Albus asked in the voice that demanded. Harry just nodded and took the last bite of his lunch and stood, following the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. "Severus, would you join us as well?" The teen nodded slowly, obviously confused. Harry smiled at a few of the Slytherins and at some Gryffindors as well, walking behind the Headmaster with Severus at his side. 

"Chocolate Frogs." Albus gestured for both of them to follow as the gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Lemon Drop?" Albus asked when everyone was seated in the horribly colored, overly lumpy chairs in his office. 

"No thank you." Both Harry and Severus declined. 

"Now, do you boys know why I called you here?" Albus asked, voice grim. 

"No, Headmaster," Severus answered nervously. 

"You called us here to attempt to stop our Apprenticeship," Harry answered with a sigh. "You cannot stop this Headmaster, it is strictly between Master and Apprentice." The fact seemed to anger the Headmaster. 

"As your employer, I cannot allow you to sign a contract that would bind your magic to someone else." 

Harry looked over at Severus who looked distraught. His hopeful eyes lost their gleam and had faded into disappointment and his face had fallen. "You have no say as we both know you never had me sign a contract for this position," Harry replied easily, his magic humming beneath his skin as his anger rose. "I will be taking Severus on as my apprentice, and if you try and stop me you will earn an enemy." Harry threatened, smirking when the older man just sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"Do as you wish, but beware, this will come back and hurt you both."

Harry just scoffed at the underline threat and settled his hand on Severus' shoulder as he stood. "You will do no harm to Severus, Headmaster, or you will regret it." Harry kept his hand on Severus' shoulder, his magic wrapping both of them protectively as he glared at the Headmaster. Pulling Severus up gently, Harry led him out of the office and down the stairs. 

"Professor?" Severus asked warily, shoulders tensed. 

"Severus, when the time comes I will ask for a Magical Oath and I will tell you a secret that no one should know about. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you don't mind, comment your country down in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
